Escape From Gameworld
Escape From Gameworld '''is the 1st episode of the third season of Clarence Continuation Premise After saving Aberdale, Clarence and the others are rewarded a three-day stay at Gameworld VR. Characters Transcript '''SNEAK PEEK 'Part 1' episode begins with Amy and Kayla screaming Amy: 'screams WHO IS THAT? '''Kayla: 'shouts I DON’T KNOW BUT IF WE KEEP SCREAMING WE’LL LOSE OUR VOICES FOR SURE! a group of aliens come 'Alien: '''You belong to us now.. episode cuts inside a spaceship we see Clarence, Jeff and Sumo. '''Sumo: '''Ready to aim at the target! Is everyone buckled up? then gets a call from Orion '''Sumo: '''Finally! It’s about time! answers it '''Orion: 'phone Thank goodness! I finally finished cauclating the recent model of the 5-8G! But first things first, i gotta read a small text of the Lord’s Ring. 'Sumo: '..This isn’t the time, Orion! We have a huge crisis going on in the island my girlfriend and Amy is being held hostage by a nation of aliens! We need some backup! 'Jeff: 'sighs Looks like i gotta be the smart one here to solve the problem, huh? Let’s do this.. then types a lot of binary codes and then he launches laser cannons 'Sumo: '''Orion, we’ll call you back. Let see if Agent K. is currently active as of right now. then calls Chelsea '''Chelsea: 'phone Don’t worry, i’m already setting it up. 'Sumo: '''Clarence, your move. '''Clarence: 'sighs I don’t really know you guys, this might be kind of dangerous.. But i guess i can give it a try! then jumps off from the spaceship and kicks the aliens 'Alien: #1: 'groans HEY! That hurts! I’ll be back.. aliens escape 'Kayla: '''Did you just save us? Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You just saved our lives! '''Sumo: '''Don’t go that far! This whole world is just a game. Besides, we are wearing VRS! So what can you- '''Jeff: '''Mhm.. Anyways, good job thinking of smart ideas for the very first time Sumo. I’m actually really proud of you. '''Sumo: '''Oh shucks! It’s all you! You used all binary to get us a lot faster and be more prepared more then ever! then walks to the village '''Clarence: 'thinking They haven’t been crediting me since two VR-games ago. What is happening to me? Am i useless to them? I don’t even know, but it looks like it is. I was the one who came up with a plan to save aberdale a month ago. 'Sumo: 'distance Hey Clarence! Can you come here? They are giving us an reward for being best gamers! '' '''Clarence: '''I’m coming.. sighs I bet the two will get more rewards then me. minute '''Amy: '''Here is your reward for being such good protectors! [Amy then opens up a chest '''Kayla: '''For Sumo, a laser gun for protection agaisnt the zombies back in Rovicville. And as for Jeff, caculators that have the ability to type out commands when needed. And for Clarence, hmm.. Let’s see.. Oh there! This photo that contains Good Hussle at the label. No powers or anything. '''Clarence: 'sarcastically T-That’s n-nice! Now if you excuse me, i’ll be in the ship. '''Sumo: '''Alright! Goodbye! See you later! the ship '''Jeff: '''Let’s just say, we did a job well done! '''Sumo: 'I can’t believe it either! ' episode cuts to the shp landing on Aberdale 'Clarence: '''Okay, now we can now take our VRs off! took it off '''Jeff: '''Ah, reality! Now we can catch some fresh air and relax- notice everyone cheering for them '''Rita: '...And then i saw the homeless dog and then i helped her- gasps They’re back! episode cuts to the backyard of Belson’s house 'Orion: 'gasps Finally, you’re back! So how was the VR adventure? Was it great? Bad pr needs improvement? 'Sumo: '''The usual, Orion. Remember? '''Jeff: '''I haven’t noticed that we had a usual review on it. Because it’s our sixth adventure this week in total it took us about 5 hours and three seconds- '''Sumo: '''What smarty-pants meant was we did great! And the best part is, we don’t have to pay for ot. Because guess what? We saved Aberdale! '''Orion: '''Should i give you two- i mean three my review on your participation on the adventure. Sumo, great leadership skills. Looks like you are doing A-okay! And as for Jeff, great plans and solutions! '''Jeff: '''Eh, no big deal. Sumo, you were terrfic out there! I didn’t know you had such great leadership. '''Sumo: '''I should give my credits to you, Jeff! For doing such a great job! '''Clarence '....What about me? Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes